Angels, Flowers, and Eyes
by Ugly Kitten
Summary: Angel, Sakura, and Hitomi have never met. A few lightning strikes by Mother Nature and her sisters changes all that. Why is this happening? Who will fall for who? (Strange story-a must read!) *pause*
1. Default Chapter

I know, I know, I haven't kept my promise at all. I probably won't be doing the sequels I promised, or the others. My computer decided to die on me, and with it went everything I've been working so hard on, including a novel I was completing. So, to start us off anew, I've got a brand new story here for you!

It's called Angels, Flowers, and Eyes, and for a good reason! It starts off with a sad end and off we go on the wildest adventure my mind has ever concocted! It's strange, I must admit, but here we go. The crossover of Card Captor Sakura and Vision of Escaflowne, as seen by Angel, begins!

***

Chapter 1: Sakura: The End

Sakura Kinomoto, 17 years old, works as a magazine model, will be graduating from Seiju High School in the Class of 2004. That's how the law sees me. My father sees me as his little angel. Kero and Yue see me as their new master, their best friend. Tomoyo-chan sees me as the best friend a girl could have. Eriol sees me as the best candidate for the Sakura Cards than he could ever have chosen as his past self, Clow Reed. Syaoran sees me as an extremely good friend.

I see me as Sakura, friend to all who ask. Only friend. At one time, I knew that I loved Yukito, Yue's temporary form. However, he loved someone else, my brother, Touya. I thought I loved Eriol for a short spell, but I find he is more like a brother to me.

So who will be my number one? Yukito once told me that I would find him, someday. Rika found that man in our teacher. Tomoyo found him in Eriol. Yukito and Yue found him in Touya. Chiyako found him in Yamazaki. I'm looking, but I don't see anyone who could be my number one.

I am on a short cruise that my father gave me for my birthday, a little late this year because of school. It's July, and a sweet day it is to be on the ocean, headed for sunny California. Eriol, Tomoyo, Yukito, Touya, Syaoran, and Kero came as well. Ruby Moon and Souppy stayed home with Dad.

The waves are so beautiful. They crash against the side of the _Bonita_, the cruise ship we are riding. It was a Spanish ship, but some California company bought it and refinished it. Touya is hanging over the side, slightly seasick. He has never been the same since he gave his magic to Yue. My brother is much less aggravating so much as he is annoying. 

"Hey," Syaoran leaned over the side of the _Bonita_ at my side, staring down at the lapping crystal crests and troughs. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I smiled at him. He gave a nervous one back. "Thanks for coming, Syaoran."  
"Thank you, for inviting me."  
"Do you think you're ready? English was a hard language to learn," I laughed as he blushed at the thought.

"Yes, I think it was," he smiled at last. "But you helped me learn it."  
"While teaching myself," I pointed out. 

"Indeed."

We were silent a moment before he spoke again, still staring out at the distance.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I smiled. "Just thinking how much fun we're going to have. My father and Tomoyo's mom were so nice letting us go on this trip to America."

"Yeah, they were," he grinned and let a sudden gust of wind sweep his hair away, messing it up even worse. The wind was so cool and smooth, I couldn't help but let it carry me away to far away worlds.

Perhaps it was too far away.   
When I opened my eyes, the skies, which had been clear and gorgeous only moments before, were dark and scary. Lightning flashed across the sky and I couldn't help but scream as the thunder clapped loudly afterward. Syaoran wrapped his arms around me protectively, sniffing at the arid air.

"This storm isn't normal," he muttered. A light, distant feeling tingled in my feet. I saw a bright light and felt a deep pain, as if someone had slid a knife into my chest. Syaoran held me even tighter in his arms, but suddenly they grew limp and the world around me went black.

***

The world came into focus again, and my eyes blinked back salty tears that had begun with the pain. Syaoran's hand was draped limply over my stomach, and I removed it carefully. The world was still dark and I noticed that the ship was gone, as well as the rest of my friends.  
If there was one thing that I had learned after being the Card Captor, it was that I should never panic. A few deep breaths later, I knew only one thing. It was that I was alone with Syaoran in a world that was not my own.

A moaning alerted me to Syaoran, and I shook him lightly to help him awaken.   
"Syaoran, wake up," I murmured softly. "The ship's gone."  
"We're not on the ship," Syaoran sat up, rubbing his temples. "I think we're dead."  
"D-Dead?" Okay, that would definitely be cause for alarm! "Then how are we here, together, still talking?"

"I think someone used the reaction of our death to replace our bodies in an alternate dimension. It would explain how we're alive, and why we're basically in a blank dark void."  
"Righto, righto, righto, you are, Syaoran-san!" cried a loud, bouncy voice that was musical, yet annoying at the same time. A young woman appeared, with light blue hair and wide silver eyes. She grinned at Syaoran and I happily. "Welcome, dearies, welcome! You are in the domain of Alexis or Mother Nature, as you would say."

"You're the Mother Nature?" I asked, finding it slightly unbelievable.

"Yup, yup! My sisters and I were arguing the other day, and, well, my more strong-headed sister, Beatrix, decided to tear a hole in the time-space continuum on one of her rampages, you might say.

"Well, since the tear had been made, my other sister, Dori, decided that we should choose one child to kill and bring through the rift! I thought it was a smashing idea, so I went through with the plan, see? I suppose I did overdo it a bit, though, it was sort of obvious something like this was going to happen, wasn't it, dearies?"  
Syaoran and I could only nod.

"Now, I've only got a moment more, before you're swept out of my hands. The dimension toward which you are headed is known as the Escaflowne realm, a place which might seem a bit intimidating to you. Now, I've paired you up with a lovely young lady who should be of some assistance. Her name is Angel, and she's seen this world through a cartoon show in her dimension. Now, she should be here...ah, here she is now! Angel! Over here, dearie!"

"Alexis, girl, you need to take a chill pill..." said the new girl. She seemed around my age, very fit and very thin, but not very pretty, you might say. Angel had short brown hair, darker than mine, and blue eyes. Syaoran seemed wary of her for some reason. 

"She's from America, so you might want to be a little wary of her, 'kay?" Alexis grinned before fading out. "I'm gone, kids, you behave, now, Angel!"

"Alexis, you know I behave better than you!" Angel called back. I looked at her for a moment before looking around the dark area.

"Sorry about that," Angel said with a grin. "Alexis can be a bit...overwhelming, you might say."

"You're not human, are you?" Syaoran asked at last. I hit him lightly in the arm for asking such a thing.

"No, I'm not," Angel giggled lightly. "Of course, I know all about you two, Sakura, Syaoran. You might want to stick close, this dimension is rather...insane."

"How do you know us?" Syaoran asked, being a bit stiff about it, too. I elbowed him in the ribs a little.

"I've seen you guys in a manga," Angel smiled back at us. "My dimension is sort of like a nerve center for several thousand dimensions."  
"Oh."

"You need to behave, too, Syaoran," Angel said seriously. "This dimension is not one to play around with. I'm familiar with the method with which they used to bring you here. I empathize thoroughly."  
"You mean you've been killed before to be sent to another dimension, too?"

"No. I was killed to become a guide for two lost children in another dimension. I retained the duty for a thousand times over. I'm sort of rusty on the Escaflowne plotline, so I'll be learning, too," she grinned back at us, but it didn't make me feel any better.

************************************************************************

Ieek! I wouldn't trust her either! Golly! Well, you might have noticed the strange way I have Sakura's name at the top of this. This entire story is told through point of views. It's told from different people's perspectives. It will mostly be from Angel's perspective, though. You gotta stay sharp with this one, folks!


	2. Crossing Over

I use the name Angel Galis pretty often because it can represent many different characters all at the same time. To tell the truth, I am a girl of many personalities, and no one is precisely me. I am a very complicated person, one might say.

Anyway, I forgot the disclaimer, so here we go--I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Esca Flowne. I do, however, own the concepts of the connections between them and the dimensional crossings. If you really wish to use the idea, please ask and I will gladly let you use it, as long as you give due credit. Arigato Gozaimasu!

For anyone who's only seen the anime version of CCS, I'm using the manga version, kay? Syaoran's a little more...edgy, shall we say. Plus, they're older, and I'm making several assumptions on the finished plotline (I still have three books to go to finish CCS-MotC).

For anyone who's interested, I'm kinda hooked on the whole opinion that dimensional barriers are created by human thought. You'll see that a lot in this story, okay? Nearly everything is based on it.

Onward and upward, Guiding Souls! 

And a special thanks to my first reviewer, a new reviewer to me, DrowningSin32! Arigato ne!

***

Chapter 2: Angel: Crossing Over

My name is Angel Galis. I used to write fan fiction and watch anime and read manga. Then one day, I was killed by a giant bolt of lightning and I met Alexis. She gave me the job of guiding two children who had been killed in one of her and her sister's little fights to a comfortable life in the Pokemon dimension. I can't remember quite where they had come from. I think it had been Ancient Egypt.

Since then, I had become a guide to more than three hundred others. I remained forever the same age, the same way. Alone. Alexis had promised me that she would release me if I ever found my love. I still have not.

I guess this job isn't so bad. I get to go to all the places I loved in my dimension as anime and manga and books and games. The powers of the dimension are usually passed off onto me, too. Occasionally, though, they are kind of quirky when I use them. Like the Animorphs dimension, for example. I was allergic to every morph I tried, with the exception of the extremely tiny or overly large. I could only morph a Chihuahua when we did dogs.

Most people back home would consider this a dream job. And I guess it's fair, because I still retain my immortality when I'm released, and my guy will, too. Some of the people I've guided have been a bit dense, you might say, but I could deal. I guess I should really be excited. Sakura and Syaoran had been my favorite characters when I had been killed, and they were the first main characters I had guided so far. I mean, sure, I met the main guys and stuff in the other dimensions, but I'd never guided them before.

"Okay, we're approaching the event horizon, so get ready," I said.

"Event horizon?" Sakura asked nervously. "That isn't like the black hole type, is it?"

"No, no. You see, people don't always look the same when they change dimensions," I explained. "So the event horizon is an area between dimensions that basically does that. It changes the way you look so that you blend into the dimension a little better. Don't worry, you don't change too much!"

"Then why did you warn us?" Syaoran asked snippily.

"I was just telling you so that you wouldn't be too alarmed," I rolled my eyes. "You have a major attitude problem, you know?"

"No."

"Yes, you have an attitude problem."  
I could feel him glaring at my back, but I did not say anything more as the light waves enveloped us. My torn blue jeans changed a little to accommodate my new, longer legs and my tennis shoes looked almost normal again. My t-shirt changed to a pale blue color, with my name printed clearly across my front in a darker blue.

Sakura's pleated short skirt and tennis shoes became further apart, and her waist became noticeably smaller. Her collared shirt turned into a plain t-shirt, like mine, with a cherry blossom tree print.

Syaoran's dark brown hair became darker and looked a little less messy. His whole body grew taller, more buffed up, and his blue pants and t-shirt changed to accommodate it. His nice brown shoes became white tennis shoes, like ours, though why I did not know. Our noses grew pointier and our foreheads and lips and chins more defined. Sakura's hair flattened slightly and grew, but still remained the same honey brown color, two shades darker than my reddish brown.

"That wasn't so bad a change," I marveled at my hands and jeans. "Much better than some of the ones I've experienced."  
"What-"  
"Don't ask," I stopped her abruptly. "Now, we'll be approaching the gateway soon enough. Stay inside until I give the signal."

They only nodded.

A light came into view and I walked right up to the clear gateway, peering outside. The first time I'd seen one, I had amazed at how it worked. The people outside couldn't see in, couldn't come through the gateway, but I could see them and go through it. Now it was so commonplace it was dull.

It was dark outside. The gateway looked out on the very track that Hitomi used each day at practice, the very place the pillar of light would appear.

"Okay, we're starting on Earth, then," I sighed in relief. At least they wouldn't get too freaked out. Yet. "There's no one out there, and it's nighttime, so we're safe. Come on, let's go."

I pushed my way through the barrier and glanced around as Sakura and Syaoran came inside. Both looked a little dazed by the sudden appearance of a normal high school track field, instead of some monster, or even a strange person they didn't know. I suppose the shock of everything otherworldly was replaced by the shock of something normal among all the absurdity.

It was common in humans. I smiled to myself as I looked around at the familiar arena.

"Hey, what are you doing on the track?" yelled a voice. So familiar, yet so far away. I grinned as I turned toward Captain Amano's voice and stalked off the field toward him.

"Sorry, sir," I said, sounding as feeble as possible. "We didn't know, sir."  
"Yes, sir," Sakura added, bowing slightly. Syaoran only studied the taller boy without comment.

"Well, it's all right. Are you new here, or something?"   
"Yes, as a matter of fact, we are," I laughed, scratching the back of my neck. A light blush crossed my cheeks. I was so used to acting like I didn't know anything, that I could pull off the act with perfect ease. 

"Hey!" shouted the much-more familiar voice of Hitomi. 

"I sort of wanted to race the famous Captain Amano of this high school," I said softly. "You wouldn't happen to know him, would you?"

"Of course I know him!" Amano laughed. "He's me!"

"Wow, really?!" I shouted happily. "Can I race you, please? Please, sir, please?"

"Well, sure," he chuckled again. "Let me talk to Hitomi for a few minutes, okay, Ms...?"

"Angel. My name is Angel Galis."  
"You're American?"   
"Mm-hmm!" I grinned again, my eyes shut tight.

"Then get ready to race, American Angel!" 

************************************************************************

I've always wanted a little crystal with those kind of powers. However, you will see setbacks because of that thing. (Duh, what fun would it be if there weren't?) I am by NO MEANS a Mary Sue--one of those perfect little things who just suddenly pop out of no where and are gorgeous and everybody loves her. Nope. Not me.

Let's see...I'm dead once, I'm a loner, I have been looking for THREE HUNDRED YEARS for a guy in over two hundred dimensions and still haven't found him, I definitely don't believe in myself and my stupid crystal is defective and....you get the point.

And I know my writing seems a little off this time. I'm trying to become a shorter writer without compromising my plots or characters, and that's a difficult transition to make. Bear with me, please.

See the pretty little drop-box in the lower left hand corner of your screen? Be so kind and push it. Leave me a few words. Constructive criticism is accepted. Urges for the next chapter and suggestions for directions are so welcome here!


	3. Strange New World

Okay, quick note here. PAY ATTENTION, DON'T GO DOWN YET! Now that I have it...this story will follow the Escaflowne plotline up until a certain point, so please bear with me. Things will go a little bit different, and some of the people in it will change a bit. So please, please bear with me. 

I'm sorry that the last chapter didn't go up right away. Something was wrong with my account for a short while, which is why this one is going up with the second chapter. Plus, this one is shorter. 

This story will be much more mini-chaptered than any other story, simply because I'm changing the POV (point of view) so often. This will go pretty quick, I hope. So, without further ado....

***

Chapter 3: Hitomi: Strange New World (And all these weird people, too....)

Amano was going to race the American girl. It was the last day he would be here, and he wanted to race a new girl he would probably never see again. Why did these things always happen to me?

"Hey, Hitomi!" Amano shouted back. "I'll talk to you in a second, okay?"

"A-All right!" I shouted back. Maybe I was only getting jealous. Maybe Amano was only going to race an American fan of his. Although I truly wondered whether that was all she was. I have the strangest feeling that she isn't at all what she says she is.

"I'll start you off!" I shouted to them. "Ready?"

"You bet!" shouted the mystery girl.

"Let's go!"

"Set! GO!" I shouted and they took off. Amano was in the lead almost immediately, but the mystery girl was catching up quickly. Her strides were longer and her speed only just higher. By the time they finished, the girl had beaten him by merely a few feet.   
"Y-You're fast," Amano panted, smiling at her. "A good race, Galis."  
"Thank you, Captain," Galis said, panting even faster and louder than Amano. "I ran as fast as I could, yet I still only just beat ya. You really shouldn't have underestimated me so."

"You noticed," he caught his breath. 

"Come on, Sakura, Syaoran," Galis took the two people she was with by the arm. "Let's get up to the shrine. I want to see it before we go." Sakura and Syaoran looked startled before merely following her. I took my chance and asked Amano my question.

"A-Amano...don't think less of me, but if I can run a hundred meters in the time it takes to swing my pendent thirteen times, will you...will you give me my very first kiss?"

I bowed low, holding out my pendent for him to take. However, a bright light shone through my eyes and a boy wearing strange clothes suddenly appeared in front of me on the track. 

"Who are you?" Amano demanded immediately.

"Don't take that tone with me!" said the boy through his teeth.

"I-It's that guy...it's the guy from my dream!" I realized. It was the same guy from my dream. But somehow, it was different than before. It wasn't exactly the same. 

"What?" Amano asked. 

It was different. Those three kids weren't there in my dream. Yukari had been, though. And I'd been running in my dream. I hadn't started yet now. It was all so different, and yet exactly the same.

So different and yet exactly the same.

The boy gasped suddenly, in a fear so real that I felt he was telling the truth before he even began to speak. "There's a land dragon coming! Get out of here, girl!"

"Hey, buddy, calm down-" Amano began, but the boy shoved him out of the way with his hand. The one which dangerously wielded a sword. He pointed the sword to a seemingly blank and sudden space in front of him, but almost instantly sparks flew unnaturally from the area.

I saw strange trees and heard a strange hissing noise. The monster within the trees could only be described as a dragon.

"Come on, you heard the man, move it, move it!" shouted Galis. She shoved Sakura and Syaoran away, toward the shrine, and grabbed my hand, too. "Come on, Kanzaki, this is no place for any of us. Even that guy shouldn't be here, but he's supposed to be anyway. Come on!"

My eyes widened in shock at the girl's boundless knowledge of something I could not even begin to understand as of yet. She sounded so sure of herself. My feelings told me to follow her. And I obeyed.

"Let's go."

Our feet pounded the ground, but I heard the dragon behind me and I had to turn around.

************************************************************************

Yes, this story is going to focus in on Angel a bit more than Sakura or Hitomi. But all three play the vital roles, which you will find out with the revealing of the next chapter. Stay tuned!


End file.
